emmajohnnyfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Future
Welcome to the Future is the pilot episode of Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century. It is the first episode of Season 1, and was written by DatNuttyKid. It premiered on May 4th, 2015. Official Synopsis After accidentally sneaking onto time traveller Neal Continuum's time machine, 18th century teenagers Johnathan Freeman and Emma Fulley find themselves in the 21st century. With some lessons from Neal, they head off for their first day of school, where they find new friends- until Emma starts to think her new friend hates her. Full Summary The episode opens up with Emma and Johnny running through a forest. At the bottom of the screen, it says "Wheeling, Virginia - 1782". When Emma asks where they're going, Johnny explains that he heard the British are planning on attacking Fort Henry and he wants to watch. Emma doesn't want to watch the battle, so Johnny tells her they'll hide in the cave nearby. She's still reluctant, but agrees. When they go into the cave, they are shocked to see unfamiliar technology within. Emma suggests that they leave before they damage something, but Johnny wants to figure out what it is. Suddenly, the cave starts shaking, knocking them both over. A shot of the outside of the cave shows it fade away in a flash of light while a squirrel watches. After the opening credits, Emma and Johnny wake up with Neal standing over them. He asks how they got there and they begin apologizing profusely and quickly leave, despite Neal yelling at them to stop. When they open the door to the cave (which is now a house), they are shocked to see the modern 21st century (and text at the bottom of the screen says "Wheeling, West Virginia - 2015"). A bit traumatized, Emma starts crying and Johnny quickly pulls her back inside. He demands to know where Neal took them, and Neal explains that he's a time traveler and he's taken them 230 years into the future- 2015. Johnny doesn't quite understand, but he demands that Neal return them to where they came from- however, Neal says that would be impossible, and that they're stuck here. He tells them they'll get used to it and he has to go, but Emma, still crying, asks him to help them. Neal relents and a montage plays of him showing them different 21st century objects- the clothes, television, cars, etc. At the end of the montage, Neal tells Emma and Johnny that they have a basic understanding of the century (despite the fact that Johnny is trying to use the television remote as a cell phone), but he'll stay with them until he thinks they're completely ready, and that they will be starting school the following morning. The next morning, Neal drops them off at high school. Emma asks Johnny if he thinks they're ready for this, and Johnny explains that he used the "magic box" (TV) to continue his studies while she was asleep. He greets a passing student with a Vulcan salute, and they laugh at him, which he takes as confirmation that his studying was successful (although Emma is unconvinced). They walk into the building and see it crowded with shouting teenagers. Emma starts to break down while Johnny continues to greet students with a Vulcan salute. Sherman walks past and sees the Vulcan salute, immediately recognizing it, and is overjoyed to have found someone else who enjoys the series. He and Johnny wander off talking about it, leaving Emma behind. She finally breaks down and curls up in a corner. Kimberly and Amber walk past and laugh at the "dork in the corner", but Alex stops to see if she's okay. Emma explains that she's "new" and "isn't used to the town". Alex offers to give her a tour, and Emma accepts. While they're walking through the school, Emma starts talking and remarks that her dad would kill her if he saw her wearing such a short dress. Alex acts offended, explaining how she hates when people think women should have to wear clothes a certain length, etc. Believing she's upset, Emma leaves without Alex noticing. When Alex finishes talking, she realizes Emma left. After school, Emma locks herself in her room, upset that she ruined her first and only 21st century friendship. Neal tries to get her to come out, but she refuses. When Alex shows up, Johnny develops a crush on Alex and Sherman tries to get him to ask her out. When he tries to, Alex replies "Yeah... no," and heads upstairs to talk to Emma. She asks why Emma avoided her all day and Emma responds that she thought Alex was mad at her about the dress. Alex immediately denies it and explains that she thought Emma was mad at her for what she said about her dad. They agree to overlook each other's differing opinions and stay friends, and go to the mall to get to know each other better (after Alex explains what a mall is). Memorable Quotes Cast Starring *Laura Minx as 'Emma Fulley' *Noah Carson as 'Johnny Freeman' *Amera Columbia as 'Alex Elliot' *Max Nickel as 'Sherman Mann' *'Neal Continuum' Guest Starring *Amy Kettle as 'Kimberly' *Saylor Lee as 'Amber''' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes